raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Raccoons on Ice
The Raccoons on Ice was the second of four Raccoons specials. Like the other specials, it was seen in the U.S., Canada (on CBC), and England (on BBC). It was also the first North American animated special selected for viewing on the Disney Channel. Plot It's winter time in the Evergreen Forest, and Julie, Tommy and Schaeffer are enjoying themselves ice skating on Evergreen Lake. Also having a good time are Bert, Melissa and Ralph Raccoon, who like to play hockey on the frozen lake... although Bert isn't very good at it (despite his bragging). When the children come inside after being promised hot chocolate by their father, Dan, Schaeffer goes off to join the Raccoons. On the way, he runs into Cedric Sneer, who is practicing his hockey too. He also meets a new friend: Sophia Tutu, whom he compliments on her ice skating. Meanwhile, there is another individual who has plans for Evergreen Lake. Cyril Sneer, always hungry for cash, plans on building his "Cyril Dome" sports arena on it. When he interrupts the Raccoons' hockey game to announce his plan, Bert is goaded into accepting a challenge to meet Cyril's hockey team, winner takes the lake. Meanwhile, Cedric meets Sophia after they bump into each other (literally!), leading to the Raccoons suggesting that Cedric join their team to save the lake. However, Cyril soon catches wind of his son's defection, and not only objects to Sophia being around him, but also grounds him for a month for siding with the Raccoons. But the Raccoons have a plan for the big game with Cyril's team of Brutish Bears. Characters * Aardvark workers (silent) * The Bears * Bert * Cedric * Cyril * Dan * Ferlin Fielddigger * Julie * Melissa * Narrator * Ralph * Schaeffer * Snag * Sophia * Tommy Songs * Takin' My Time * To Have You * Some Days * You Can Do It Trivia * First appearance of Snag (voiced by Michael Magee), Cyril's Bears (voiced by Bob Dermer and Carl Banas) and Sophia Tutu (voiced by Sharon Lewis). * First and only appearance of Ferlin Fielddigger, voiced by the late Danny Gallivan. * First time in all of Raccoons media to see a slideshow of screenshots from the special during the end credits. This practice continued in The Raccoons and the Lost Star and the TV series. * This is the last special in which Melissa is voiced by Rita Coolidge, and the only one where Ranger Dan is voiced by Leo Sayer. *New York Islanders hockey player Mike Bossy served as a consultant on the hockey game sequence. In recognition of this, Cedric wears an Islanders jersey, with Bossy's number "22". *The characters are all far-more closer in style to the final series' characterizations (notably Ralph and Melissa, who previously seemed to have the same personality as Bert rather than their calmer, more intellectual forms, seen later). The animation had also progressed significantly from the first special too, notably the images of both Cyril and Cedric. *Cedric and Sophia first meet in this special, and fall in love. *First time we see the Sneer Mansion, called the Sneer Estate in this special. (It is also called Sneer Estate in "Simon Says!") *Cedric notes his taste for chocolate pudding. *First time Bert is seen without his shirt on, when he and Cedric swap for disguise. *Evergreen Forest was never again shown in a snowy weather after this special. Quotes :Sophia: Oh, clumsy me, did I hurt you? :Cedric: Oh no, I'm okay, are you? :Sophia: I'm fine. My name is Sophia Tutu. :Cedric: I'm C-c-c-c-c-c-Cedric Sneer. :Sophia: Well, Cedric, I surpose I should get back to my swan glides. :Cedric: S-s-s-s-s-s-swan glides? :interlude: "To Have You" :Cedric: Sophia, can I buy you a cup of hot choc, em, lot choclate, err.... :Sophia: Hot chocolate? I'd love one! :Cyril: Cedric! Were you skating with these creatures? :Bert: Cedric has joined our team! Heh, heh, heh! Now, we can beat you! :Cyril: Cedric! Tell me it's not true! :Sophia: I don't think I like Cedric's father! :Bert: Hey, we're the good guys, remember? So, we're supposed to win....right? :Bert: Pass the puck! :Sophia: Hi, Schaeffer! :scores a goal while Schaeffer is distracted :Bert: Did you see that?! What a shot! Hahahahaha! I'm terrific! I'm a superstar! Phew! I'm worn out by my own brilliance! :Sophia: Mr. Sneer, you should be proud of Cedric! Why he's strong, talented, good looking... :Cyril: Who is this...thing? :Cedric: Pop, this is Sophia Tutu. :Cyril: Look here, Sofa-girl... :Cedric: Sophia, Pop! :Cyril: Sofa, couch, davenport, no matter! Stay away from my son! :Cedric: in his sleep Sophia...Sophia... :Sophia: Isn't he handsome? Like a sleeping prince... :Cedric: Sophia? up Sophia! What are you doing here? :Sophia: We had to talk to you! :Cedric: But if Pop finds you, he'll be crazed! He might even use the dungeon! He always wanted to, but no one ever comes here! You've got to go! :Sophia: We will, but first, tell us you'll play in the game tomorrow night! :Bert: We could win with you! :Cedric: But Pop wouldn't like it! Why, I've already been grounded for a month...and no chocolate pudding! :Sophia: Cedric, this is bigger than chocolate pudding! :Sophia: Cedric Sneer, your heart is as cold and hard as a hockey puck! :Cyril: You dumb jocks! You wouldn't even frighten Goldilocks! Gallery Takinmytime.jpg Get Off Our Lake!.jpg Hockey Fun.jpg Cockybert.jpg Cyrilsneer.jpg Cedric and Sophia in Raccoons on Ice.jpg Cyrilpwns.jpg Sophia 1.jpg Cedricdoit.jpg D82068E8-E6CA-4958-8E4B-CDB055409A1F.jpeg Stay Away From My Son, Miss Davenport!.jpg The First Time We Meet.jpg Intervention.jpg Cyrils Bears.jpg Maskedcrusader.jpg Bertscores.jpg Ralph and Melissa 2.jpg 367BA389-3AF9-47B7-A79C-48CA5C7A465E.jpeg ECE29098-E73A-486D-96BE-84E669CE41CA.jpeg 94E3E675-3F05-402D-9D63-0967B8876497.jpeg 1C59841C-318F-4CE1-B05B-09AA752ACE8C.jpeg 5B736135-FA24-44ED-B5F3-AD985741950B.jpeg 7C02F2AC-3915-4198-B3C5-C57F0E13DD17.png 4D75CA1E-5850-4D78-80AD-92E92C0327A1.jpeg 265CF7B3-5967-4F96-90D9-AA9A1A5E0104.png C108E7AF-BA9A-4398-9B89-39911A29533D.png 442EAA03-F306-4CDA-9B28-B170E95F01AB.png 9F149BEE-22ED-4B24-8879-83FAB572DA63.png 30CAF179-5407-4437-A255-80106079A66B.png FC08AF8D-0253-447B-A132-447F493B633D.png F88933E4-E471-4063-ACFE-681F58D3EFAF.png D4A8C305-534C-4CFA-AA24-59AA950BCB8F.png AA614AB7-7230-48F3-AB45-FC907B54BE2A.png 51A240EC-1EDA-47BA-99DA-72259E4D3B93.png CC06D4D2-6BFC-4866-9388-849254954FD2.png C6AB8E92-7BA6-4848-ABAA-1B649974C389.png 6F65E6CC-979C-497D-A46F-70523DF2326E.png 200ABDDB-5348-41B3-B31F-7225D525609E.png A4B80FE9-BF14-4D60-8FC5-4D6C88DAD8C2.png 9BD6257B-F24D-4E4C-B547-8105B1FACB75.png 835F2DFF-B3C4-4010-A8D8-40EA8525DDED.png 5F22FEB8-ADB8-4CA7-8DCC-65513DA645A0.png D7F951F1-7714-4E5D-8B9C-7D3EA75B3290.png 72AC0347-C2F1-4B63-A700-A4BB7C1FB59A.png 00CBF5BF-C3B8-4302-BFE0-01E4661008AB.png C770DD46-32A4-4948-8C7D-8F77E0B35A04.png 073D991A-36F2-4C09-99C3-5CFEA299EE6F.png 6148A476-1CE5-4ED3-ACBA-01420BD5E8C5.png 93DED8AD-6FCB-4D93-A576-C05979B4A099.png 132A51A8-6C83-4CE6-BAEE-7EADD787ADFE.png 3BD7E63E-C2FB-4368-8E56-B105A4B85921.png 6BDF9A29-734A-49DE-BC9A-8BA9BF691B61.png 5ABDFE23-3192-49B4-B8B4-D15CCF5B6B94.png EE48AB4F-F483-4F24-A541-8DD18A1FE327.png 6E78331E-47FC-4187-892F-3E440E8DD6A0.png E92A14E9-CEA8-49F7-90EB-C6F51759AE86.png 8D03CF19-C786-4A25-BDCE-DCD7D05CE3A0.png 8CA83691-1239-4D2B-8117-7F84A785AED8.png 44E2C64C-F46D-482D-99D9-2D0DF9D1CD8E.png 7091DF90-68E2-44EF-AF62-87B5CF2B7F11.png DEE56132-7DE0-4B3F-8B46-A9A0EE8F658D.png EE95C4AA-1ABF-4002-BF2B-F52242857761.png D36C775B-8C2E-45DE-BA85-40EDB6C41EC3.png My Son The Traitor.jpg DF5BCC48-113B-425F-B70A-B30D5CA04730.png D49D5183-E3A9-404C-A5A6-248A035BAA40.png AED96C24-2DE5-4F44-BE90-781B46D472A2.png Victory Shall Be Ours.jpg 35E7CD3E-36A1-46C8-868E-1BAEBA62973B.png 61CA0033-C896-4F6A-84C3-E2A5E30E39F5.png 07BFED3A-F5E0-42DC-AE03-F388EA766DA5.png 8F65EA5E-88A5-4408-92C1-2DDEFB49F91A.png External Links * The Raccoons on Ice on IMDb * The Raccoons on Ice on Wikipedia Category:Specials Category:1981